


Le Sauvage Squad

by VickiB



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, F/F, F/M, Humor, and so many more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiB/pseuds/VickiB
Summary: Okay, this is weird, okay this is what happens on the fairytail amino, there are gonna be a lot of Natsu's and Lucys don't be confused cause they all have different surnames, this fanfic is gonna be crappy like the other ones.Well if you don't read how are you gonna know





	Le Sauvage Squad

**Author's Note:**

> FAIRYTAIL AMINO BASED (≧∇≦)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fam for supporting this fanfic  
> XD I'm such a crappy writer

    Emily was worried because Lucy didn't show up last night, she hurried and dressed up, ran out of the house to the street s of magnolia,"Have you seen this girl?" She said holding a picture of Lucy, "No" the two women answered, she went to some others and they also said 'no'. She got to an alley and saw a guy, she paid him five jewels to start talking and he did so "Yeah I saw a guy with her, he took her to his home-" the man stopped talking and Emily brought out another five jewels and gave him"The guys name is Kemo I believe-" he stopped again and Emily got mad"Solid Script Chain" a chain came out and tied the man up to a pole "Start talking" "And here I thought you were a nice little girl" the man said giving her a strange look, the chain became tighter"I said start talking, I'm loosing my patience","Okay, okay, it was a guy named Kemo Sin, i hear rumors about him, says his one of the strongest wizards, and saw him take the girl into the mansion, I swear that's all I know" he screamed in fear of the little girl. Emily untied him and made her way to the mansion,"Geez who knew kids could develop magic these days" the guy said walking away.

"Don't worry lu I'm coming"

 

Lucy screamed from having another nightmare. Kemo ran into the room ready to kill the threat and saw her crying"Lucy what's wrong?" He asked warily, Lucy always had bad dreams since day one, well ever since she lost her parents that is. "Papa and mama, Anna they're gone" she said in tears and was in shock  _'how dies she know Anna, a coincidence maybe'_ Kemo thought as her was patting Lucy's head "Its okay daddy's here" she paused for a moment "Daddy?" She said looking at him, remembering the bandits that attacked the village, remembering how her parents burned in the fire with the four year old child, but did they?

 

 

"No papa and mama died, I couldn't save them, I couldn't save little Anna, what kind of sister am I?” she asked herself crying.

"Lucy we never died, we're here" Lucy didn't want to believe but that's when Kemo showed her, there were loud noises and people shouting and a girl just like Lucy, a girl just like Lucy. She saw all that happened and saw an image of her family, she was surprised as her family fought back and got incinerated? No they weren't they just disappeared. Later in the vision she saw her father, mother and little siblings  _'Lucy!' Kemo screamed removing the rubbles "Lucy nii" a girl with dark purple hair said "Lucy where are you?"_ they all kept screaming until the memory went blank.

 

 

 

Lucy looked at Kemo"P-papa?" She asked still crying "Papa" she hugged him tight, he wasn't sure she was going to let go"Papa I missed you, I missed you so muchhh" she said crying, "Stop crying now I'm here for chu, papa's here" he said consoling her. 

   When she stopped crying she started asking questions"And mama, where is she? And my brother and sisters" "Your mama's on a trip and your siblings would be asleep by now" he explained all to her including how they found fairytail,"Well good morning you two" Nique said coming into the room"Morning aunty" that shocked her good, she paused before hitting Kemo and hugging Lucy"Niecey" she said hugging Lucy,"Now let's go, you need your shower" Lucy followed Nique and Keno watched as his daughter left her room "Akuma we've found her" he said as his eyes softened.

 

 After a while Lucy came out wearing shorts and a yellow T-shirt designed with stars and her hair was packed in two pigtails with a red ribbon as her feet were adorned in red flats. "Chu so adorable" Kemo said picking Lucy up. There were kids running around "Aww look at the adorable little devil" End said pulling her pigtails"I'll show you adorable" Lucy's eyes turned purple and a gust of wind hit End which he blocked of course"Fiesty little devil" End laughed and Annabeth gave him a good slap. Among the kids running was a boy with a scar on his right eye and a shy little girl with blonde hair but lighter than hers, her hair was decorated with flowers as she smiled running around with the kids, the last one was a girl with purple hair and had purple eyes, she wore a white gown similar to Anna but hers was light yellow she smiled as she saw sting trying to battle End again but failed woefully, Kemo waved them to come closer "Sting, Anna, this is your sister Lucy" they smiled "Big sis do you remember me?" The girl with purple hair asked"I'm Hinata" she said "Lucy nii I'm so happy" she was really excited"I'm Sting and this is Anna" he said pointing at who was shy to speak, she only hugged Lucy tight"Welcome home sissy pie" "Thank you" she said hugging Anna back "I-i'm Anna, s-so h-happy you're back" she said finally, "oh yay siblings" Lucy was excited to meet her siblings, just her mother and everything would be complete.

 

Lucy heard a familiar voice"Please I really need to see her, her name is Lucy Sin" Lucy was happy and jumped down, she ran to the girl "LILLY" she said screaming "Lucy?LUCY" Emily ran to Lucy and they hugged"Lu I was so worried" she said hugging Lucy. "Lilly this is my family" Emily was shocked "Family? I thought you didn't have one" "I found out this morning" Lucy said. "And this is my dad" Lucy said pointing at Kemo "Your what?!" She fainted, she finally came to and she heard a loud call.

 

"DINNER" Nique screamed and everyone ran to the dinning room, "Come on Lilly let's go" Lucy dragged Emily, they sat on the chair and everyone started talking, as usual Lucy sat next to her father and siblings and Emily sat next to her,"Pancakes" hinata and sting said eating, while Anna tooknit slow and steady, Emily ate and told Lucy how she found her and Lucy told her story, Kemo decide to let Emily stay here with Lucy. Dinner was done and Nique came over to Emily"Let's get you clean clothes" she said as Emily and Lucy followed her.

 

"Omai!! Its huge!!" They said in unision as they're eyes sparkling, Emily came out wearing a long sleeved shirt and shorts with black shoes, "Let's go to the guild" End said "We're going to Fairytail!!!" They screamed in unison, "we've always wanted to join that guild but our magic isn't enough" Emily said "Fairytail can helpyou with that, now to FAIRYTAIL!" 

"AYE" Everyone screamed and the two girls were excited.

 

 

Meanwhile at the guild people have been causing havoc and this all started from a brawl of King Natsu Dragneel (aka Corn King) and Gray Fullbuster, both are known as Sauvages.

"What's your deal ice dick" Corn shouted kicking gray across the guild

"Non of your business fire crotch" Gray screamed punching Corn across the  guild.

"What's going on here?" A red head asked "Corn, Gray, why are you destroying the guild again" when they heard the little girls voice they calmed down "Bestie" Corn said hugging the red head "Hey Erzy" gray said "For a minute there I thought you were Erza" gray said"No she's on a mission" "Okay" 

"That's Corn and Gray they're just naughty" Nique said "Welcome to our guild" a little girl with white hair said"Hello" "Hi" the two girls said "I'm Mirajane, where do you want your guild mark?" She asked and Lucy gestured to her right hand and Emily gesture to her shoulder blade, they're marks were placed and they were really excited. "Daddy where's mama?” Lucy asked "She's on a mission, shell be back soon, look around the guild if you like" the two girls giggled and went to meet Corn and Gray "Hi Corn, Gray" Lucy said and they responded, "Hey Luigi" they both said which made Lucy mad "I'm gonna get you back for that" Lucy said and Emily only laughed. A girl with brown hair was running and bumped into Lucy "Ahh" the two girls screamed, they slowly opened they're eyes

"You look just like me!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Finally done  
> Sneak peek
> 
> "You look just like me!" The two girls screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it, course not XD  
> So crappy. You guys still haven't met the guild members tho, please read on  
> Thank you :)  
> P.S: IF YOU DIDN'T SEE YOUR NAME FAM TELL ME WHEN I'M ON


End file.
